expect the unexpected
by madmat
Summary: bella is left alone by edward and has looked for jacob for help but jacob leaves bella starts feeling sick what all will happen? And what's wrong with bella?
1. wow! didnt see that coming

Jacob, He left. How could he? He said he would never hurt me. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Every single time I start to love someone…. They leave me. Those and a lot of other thought s ran through my head. Why was it every time things get better they go back down again. Well not this time. I was going to fight for Jacob. Edward might have left me. But not I cannot let jake go too.

Just as I pulled into jakes drive I got a very bad pain in my stomach and I got really hot. This was happening a lot lately and I am starting to wonder why. As I was about to get out of the car I don't know how but I heard them whispering about me. I Know it was weird because I was at least 50 yards away from them… AND in my truck with all the windows closed. I mean this wasn't really that weird considering that my skin was a lot darker , and I had grown to a hight of about 6'2. My eye site had gotten a lot better and I could see every detail on every little leaf in the forest. All of the guys were all telling jake that he couldn't see me anymore. WHO. The. HECK. Do. THEY. Think they. ARE? I started shaking. And I mean BAD! I Jumped out of my car and ran over there and confronted them. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING JACOB THAT HE CANNOT SEE ME ANYMORE? I MEAN OF COURSE I COULD SEE IF HE WANTED TO NOT HANG OUT WITH ME BUT U?" They looked at me in shock and then took in my shaking form. "YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU RIGHT?" They looked at me even more confused and shocked.. I decided to keep talking because I felt like I would explode if I didn't let all this out. Little did I know that I would. And just then I felt a shiver and a warm feeling go down my back….and I did. I looked down and what I saw shocked me instead of feet I saw paws? WHAT THE HECK! I screamed in my head.

Sam: Bella you need to calm down

Bella: how the heck do you expect me to calm down I just freaking turned into a freaking wolf! Plus the FREAKING fact that u guys said I couldn't talk to my BEST FRIEND anymore.

Stupid sam and his friends If they weren't here we wouldn't have this mess and none of this would have happened. But NOOOOO Joshua Uley couldn't keep it in his pants and henceforth…sam. Plus why the heck was he even in my head anyway?

Sam: Bella you really need to be careful what you think when you phase. Everybody can hear what you say. Like I just heard what you said. Bella you will be able to be jakes "BEST FRIEND" again now that you are a wolf. Bella I am telling you to calm down because you will be stuck in your wolf form. Isnt that right EMBRY? We all know how you feel.

Embry: ya I reacted the exact way you did

Jared: Me too

Paul: me three

Bella: ok I get your point… But could one of you please explain to me WHY THE HECK I AM A HUGE WOLF?

Sam: well that could be the problem we don't exactly know why… well do you have any quillute relatives?

Bella: no I always had a suspicion that Charlie was hiding something so I will go get a test and see who my father is quillute or not and whatever other test they can give me with that.

Embry: You are now a part of the pack.. The protectors of LaPush….soo ya.

Bella: OOOOOOKKKKK?

Jacob: your taking this better than I did.

All: AMEN!

Bella: what do you mean?

Jacob: I freaked out and … you don't wanna know the rest.

Bella: OK?

Jared: I know it is weird isn't it?

Bella: NOOOOO! I JUST TURNED INTO A FREAKING WOLF! WHATS WEIRD ABOUT THAT?

Jacob: (while laughing) You gunna give paul a run for his money.

Paul: CRAP! The ONE thing I am a good at!

Bella: ok you can have it back

Paul: thank you

Bella: Sure,sure

Jacob: HEEEY! That's mine!

Bella: you know I am a saying stealer. So too bad

Sam: enough about that. We need to show bella the ropes of being a wolf…. And I have a feeling that some of you want to see just how strong she is?

All: MEEEE!

Bella: You guys are tards! Bad!

Embry: thanks bella your reel nice… OMG! Leah Clearwater!

Bella: HUH? Random much Embry?

Embry: NO! well if you are like this than there is no telling how she will be.(shivers in fear)

Bella: HAHA! Scared of a girl are you Embry?

(Embry's eyes narrow into slits)

Embry: Bella trust me when Leah phases you will be scared of her too.

Bella: Well we'll see about that. Now how do I phase back?

Sam: Just think of something that makes you happy

Bella: Ok

I started thinking about Jake (not in that way), food, and sleep…. The next thing I knew I was human again. So were all the other boys. I looked down to realize I was naked. My eyes widened in horror and my face turned beat read. I was soooo thankful of the over sized shirt that sam handed me. "just in case" he had said. just then I felt a shiver run through the air.. "what the heck was that" The boys eyes were both filled with worry and amusement at the same time "Someone just phased" sam answered me. So I wanting to be helpful ran into the green forest that was buzzing with wildlife that I never knew was there. Once I thought I got in deep enough I took off my shirt and phased. (On account that if I phased with my dress on It would rip to shreds) as soon as I did I heard two voices in my head. One female one male, both panicking. "who are you guys?" I asked really wondering "Leah Clearwater" the female had answered

"Seth Clearwater" the male replied. I decided to introduce my self " I am Isabella Marie Swan" I had seen through their eyes that they were outside their house. I ran towards the Clearwater house. When I got there I saw a silver-ish gray wolf, and a blackish brown wolf ( A/N.I don't know the colors so I am just making them up). I barked to let them know I was here. When I looked into the silver wolfs eyes, my world shifted it was like nothing else matters, a thousand steel chains were holding me to him, drawing me closer. It felt like seth was the only other person left on this earth. My heart would be broken if he ever rejected me. I then knew I couldn't live without him. I took a step forward, as did he.

Bella: seth

Seth: Bella

Bella instantly knew what happened she had imprinted on seth

Seth: what does that mean.

Seth said after he heard what I had "said".

Bella : well first of all you know the legends right? Seth nodded his head. 'well they are all true we are werewolves protectors of the quillute tribe. Now as a wolf you imprint, what that means is that the person you imprint on Is your other half. It is like nothing else in the world matters. You would do anything for that person." and here comes the part that I am scared to say because I am afraid of what he will think. "And seth …**I** Imprinted on **you." (a/n. and yes I skipped the part where sam told bella the legends and crap.)**

**Seth: really? You mean is that the same thing that sam has with Emily?**

**Bella: yup. I understand if you are freaked out. I Also understand if you don't wanna see me.**

**After he had taken in what I had said his eyes filled with compassion.**

**Seth: Bella….. Just the thought of not being with you hurts me…I couldn't not want to see you.**

**He smiled a wolfy grin. I went over to seth and nuzzled him.**

**Leah: if you don't mind telling me how to phase back….. Then you can do what ever the heck you want.**

**Bella: just think of something that makes you happy… something you enjoy**

**Leah: started thinking about ice-cream and sleep…. And the one that actually got her to phase back FOOD!**

**Seth: when did you phase?**

**Bella: earlier today.. I over heard the boys talking about how you can't hang out with your old friends on account that you might phase and hurt them if they make you mad, or if someone else makes you mad and they are standing too close. Well anyway I over heard them talking about how Jacob couldn't hang out with me any more and I sort of lost it, hey do you wanna phase back?**

**Seth: OH! OK, and sure I really don't like talking to people in my head It kinda makes me feel crazy**

**We both went our separate ways,, but not before I gave him a tee shirt **

**I went to phase and came back to wait for seth, he came about 5 minutes later. "ya. Hey soooo what made you so mad that you phased?"**

"**Me and Leah were arguing."**

"**Well I really can't think of why you would be doing that?" he smiled.**


	2. sunny

Just then we heard a whimpering noise…I decided to check it out… when I went towards the sound it kept getting louder and louder when I came to the place the noise was actually coming from I saw a little wolf cub.

"I wonder…."

I went over to the pup and grabbed it to get it out from under that broken down tree.

"what's your name little guy?" I asked gently as I set him down

The cubs face filled with annoyance.

"what happened to you hun?"

"Looks like he is abandoned" seth said wit a frown on his face

"Hey seth you go hang out at jake's I gotta go get this little one checked out."

He pouted "Ok." he said sadly

He walked one direction while I walked in the other, him towards jakes and me towards Emily's

I took out my phone and called Emily

"Hey Em? Do you think that you could take a look at a pup for me?"

"Sure bells I got nuthin else to do." she said with a frown in her voice "we've been slow ALL day""well I need you to take a look at him I am outside G2G"

"Ok TTYL"

I was walking in the clinic and I realized that when I sat him down that he wouldn't and or couldn't walk.

"Hey EM!" I called out to see where she was.

"In the back." I picked up sunny and took him to em.

"here he is" I said hoping she wouldn't turn him down just because he was a wolf. But then again SHE was 'the wolf girl'

"OK take him over there"

After about 1 Hour of examining him she said that he was all good to go that his ankle was just sprained.

"hey Bells? Where did you find him" she asked, her face full of pure curiosity.

"in the woods after I pha….." I looked around and no1 was in there so I continued "Phased"

"you did really? I didn't know that girls could phase. I bet I will be just pure FUN to be the only girl in the pack." she said her countenance full of sadness

I smiled at her "No I am not the only girl, Seth just phased and so did Leah" I hung my head down and then continued " I imprinted on Seth" when I looked up she was grinning so hard I thought it might break her face. I couldn't help it I HAD to laugh because she was,,, just her face. Hahaha

"u won't have no trouble with this one." she said petting sunny

"Well anyways I got to go see ya this afternoon em."

When I reached to pick up sunny he looked at my scar and BIT ME! The surprise was that it didn't hurt. Of course me being a where wolf it was healed in minutes.

"Hey Em gotta go. The boys are waiting for me. Plus they all need to meet sunny" I said

"oh ok. See ya later." she replied with a smile on her face "I will be there when I close up."

I picked up sunny and headed for my jeep. I got in and headed towards Jake's.

"you didn't like my scar very much did you ?"

**Of course not!**

"Woe,woe,wai,woe,woe, did you just talk to me?"

**Sort of. I mean when I bit you it created a link between me and you.**

"oh ok. Well me being a wolf this doesn't really bug me. I have experienced worse."

**You're a real wolf! You don't look like one.**

"long story"

**You know I can hear your thoughts also**

_**Really?**_

**Yeppers**

_**Coolio!**_

**Hey do you think that I could join 'yalls pack? I have nowhere to go.**

_**Well I would have to ask sam. Hold on I will be right back.**_

I stripped down and phased, because I knew that he was on patrol.

Sam: hey bells. What up?

Me:well I sorta found an abandoned pup in the woods and… he bit me and made a connection to him so I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine. I was talking to him and he asked if he could join the pack?

Sam: sure just keep him in line.

Me: that won't be a problem. He is very obedient…unlike paul.

Sam: well then can I meat him?

Me: sure! SUNNY!

I screamed in my head and he came running.

Sunny: HI!

Sam: hey, I suppose your sunny?

Sunny: yupyupyup!

Sam: wow! Enthusiastic

Me: he is just excited he didn't want to be alone all the time.. Now he's not.

Sam: ok. Well I gotta go help em, can you take my patrol.

He said with guilt in his voice.

Me: no I can't I am very sorry I promised seth that I would meet him at Jakes.

Sam: OOOOOOOOOH! Ok. Hey Hahaha Hahaha you imprinted on him didn't you.

If I wasn't a wolf I would SOOOOOO blush. But I can't … THANK GOD!

Me: well see ya later sam

Sam: see ya.

Me: come on sunny.

Sunny: See ya sam!

Sam: by sunny!

I ran back to the tree and thought of Ice-cream seth and sunny and phased back.

_**Hey sunny! Where are you?**_

**Right behind you.**

_**Oh ok come on lets get you to seth**_

**Is he the one you were with earlier?**

_**Yup!**_

I said as we pulled in the driveway of jakes red house..

I got out and RAN inside the house, and sunny followed. As soon as I got in I was greeted by a simultaneous "Hi Bella"

"hey guys" I said laughing. "where's seth?"

"At the drug store for billy. Why?' jake asked.

I could feel my face heat up.

"OH MY GOD!" embry exclaimed "BELLA IMPRINTED ON SETH!"

I knew that my blush only got deeper. And at the worst time possible… seth came in.

And then another simultaneous "Hey seth"

"Hi seth" I said in small voice

"hey bells. What did em say bout' sunny?" he asked his face JACKED full of curiosity.

And that brought on an ambush of "Who's that"

'Well I found an abandoned pup in the woods and couldn't just leave him there. So I took him to emilys and he bit me" and of course… seth growled. I put my hand on his shoulder he calmed down " and It created a link between us I can hear what he is thinking and he can hear what I am thinking. I was talking to him and he asked if he could join the pack so I went and asked sam and surprisingly he said yes. And I was happy. And then I came here. Story over"

They all had their mouths hanging open. "would you guys like to meet him?"

They all had the 'do you really have to ask?' look on their face.

_**Hey sunny could you come in here?**_

**Ya, but why?**

_**The guys wanna meet you.**_

**Will you show me which one is seth?**

_**He will be the one I am sitting by.**_

**Oh ok. **

After he said that he came running in the door and sat at my feet.

"guys this is sunny" I said. They all had warm grins on their faces. Jake was the first to speak up.

"hey bud" he said leaning down to sunny. Sunny in turn growled and jake stepped back.

_**Sunny he is my pack brother it is fine!**_

**Ok if you say so.**

**After I convinced him that every one on this room was safe he walked over to seth and tugged on his shoestring. Seth just laughed as did the rest of the pack.**


	3. asking sam

I stripped down and phased, because I knew that he was on patrol.

Sam: hey bells. What up?

Me:well I sorta found an abandoned pup in the woods and… he bit me and made a connection to him so I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine. I was talking to him and he asked if he could join the pack?

Sam: sure just keep him in line.

Me: that won't be a problem. He is very obedient…unlike paul.

Sam: well then can I meat him?

Me: sure! SUNNY!

I screamed in my head and he came running.

Sunny: HI!

Sam: hey, I suppose your sunny?

Sunny: yupyupyup!

Sam: wow! Enthusiastic

Me: he is just excited he didn't want to be alone all the time.. Now he's not.

Sam: ok. Well I gotta go help em, can you take my patrol.

He said with guilt in his voice.

Me: no I can't I am very sorry I promised seth that I would meet him at Jakes.

Sam: OOOOOOOOOH! Ok. Hey Hahaha Hahaha you imprinted on him didn't you.

If I wasn't a wolf I would SOOOOOO blush. But I can't … THANK GOD!

Me: well see ya later sam

Sam: see ya.

Me: come on sunny.

Sunny: See ya sam!

Sam: by sunny!

I ran back to the tree and thought of Ice-cream seth and sunny and phased back.

_**Hey sunny! Where are you?**_

**Right behind you.**

_**Oh ok come on lets get you to seth**_

**Is he the one you were with earlier?**

_**Yup!**_

_**I said as we pulled in the driveway of jakes red house..**_

_**I got out and RAN inside the house, and sunny followed. As soon as I got in I was greeted by a simultaneous "Hi Bella"**_

"_**hey guys" I said laughing. "where's seth?"**_

"_**At the drug store for billy. Why?' jake asked.**_

_**I could feel my face heat up. **_

"_**OH MY GOD!" embry exclaimed "BELLA IMPRINTED ON SETH!"**_


	4. forks elementry

Just then sam came in the door. And sunny ran up to him and literally jumped six foot in the air. Sam caught him. Thankfully!

"hey there bud" sam said with a smile on his face.

**Hey can u tell him that I said hi?**

"hey sam, sunny said hi!"

"ok." he then turned his attention to me and seth sitting on the couch side by side with a grin on his face.

Sam broke the silence"hey, bells. You are the smallest when you phase. Almost the same size as a regular wolf. Can you please come with me to the kids demo at forks elementary?" You see sam worked as a police man. And had a demo about police dogs and crap like that. Not only was I the smallest but me and sunny both looked like really big german shepherds which at the time had made the boys laugh.

"Sure sam. Meet You by the woods just behind the tree line in 5?" sam just nodded and I headed out the door. "can we bring sunny to?" the thought about it and nodded . "YEEEESSSS!"

"ok you two get a move on meet you there" Sam said with a somewhat scary knowing smile at me. After Sam said that me and sunny ran outside and I phased , which gave him a head start.

As soon as we got to the tree line we saw sam in his police uniform. I barked to let him know that we was there. What made me laugh was that he jumped literally 5 foot high!

**I can't believe-laugh- that we made- laugh- him jump- laugh - that high- laugh!**

_**Me niether buddy me neither !**_

"Guuuuuuyyyyyssss!" sam yelled at the both of us. "we don't have time but double patrols Friday for laughing at me" he said with a wicked smirk plastered on his face. Me and sunny both growled at him at the same time

**Jinx!**

Sunny screamed in his head…which gave me a headache

_**OK! OOOOOOWWWWW! That hurt !**_

"_**Guys come on! Were gunna be late if you don't hurry up!" Sam screamed.**_

"_**Ok okmr grumpy pants!" I said with a 'give me a order if you dare' look which he gladly took advice from. As we walked into the skool the principal looked at me with almost a look of fear on her face. I mean who wouldn't be afraid of a dog that came up to the shoulder of a 6 foot tall man. Sunny just laughed at what I was saying and at her face. When we got in da class room guess who I saw? Seth and leah's little sister Emma! I poked sam in the shoulder and pointed my muzzle to her. He looked at me smiled and nodded. So I told sunny to stay by sam. (Emma knew we were wolves cuz we knew she would be one when she was old enough) as I walked to her she then saw me and screamed "Bella!" I laid down by her and lay my head in her lap. She was petting my head while listening to something sam was talking about. After a while she leaned down and whispered in my ear "tell sethy I said hi" I just nodded my huge head. And about 5 minutes later guess what? The whole pack phased.**_

_**Embry: how is the demo going?**_

_**Bella: Fine, hey seth ur little sister told me 2 tell sethy she said hi**_

_**Seth: kk thnx bells**_

_**Bella: No prob. What r yall up 2?**_

_**Jared: nuthin much. Jst wanted to go 4 a run that all.**_

_**Bella: kk**_

_**Just as I said that sam said that it was time to go. So I got up and me sunny and sam exicted da building.**_

_**Sam went behind the bushes to phase like da rest of da pak. As soon as he was done we all caught up with the rest of them and ran with them. Sam by Jared, Paul by Embry, me by seth, and leah by Jake. ( Jake had imprinted on leah)**_


	5. WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?

As I saw leah and Jake I was actually happy that Jake had found some one. Jake was my best friend and I knew thing that others didn't. Like I knew that Jake still liked to sleep with his socks on because it made him feel safe, I knew that he still doesn't like to eat his peanut butter sandwiches with the crust, and I also knew that he has been wanting to find his imprint forever. Now he has that. 

Sam broke the silence " While seth and bella were gone we had two new boys to phase. Collin Masters and Brady Kipper. We already showed them every thing and told them the legends they should be coming in from patrol in about 5 minutes" so after sam said that we all waited for Collin and Brady . About 15 minutes later in came Collin. "Where's Brady?" the whole pack said at the same time. "he stopped by his house to change clothes he should be here riiight abbbouuuut…..now." and just as Collin said that in came Brady. And I was confronted with two bright brown eyes that were like pools of melted chocolate that I could dive in and swim forever. I felt my world shift OUT FROM UNDER MY FEET. I forgot everything. Nothing else mattered I forgot seth, sam, Jake, Charlie, everyone. All that mattered was Brady Kipper.

It seemed exactly like what I had with seth. But stronger. Sam was looking at us with a look of shock on his face. Seth…..well I can't even describe what he looked like. It was a mixture of shock, fear, pain, sadness, and deadness. "Bells?' Sam broke the long and uncomfortable silence. "Did you just?" he wasn't even capable of saying the rest. And I just nodded my head because I knew that I couldn't trust my voice. As soon as I saw the look on my brothers faces. I ran. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. Phasing on the way. Hoping that not Brady, not Jake, not Sam, Not Quill, Not Embry, Not Emily, not Jared, not Paul, but seth would come after me.. But how could I expect him to? I just imprinted AGAIN and on someone else. Why did this happen? First Edward leaves me heart broken and dead and now I have to choose between those boys and do the same thing to one of them. I heard foot steps behind me and I turned only to be disappointed by who it was. Collin was coming out of the brush. Sure it wasn't who I was hoping for but I KNEW that Collin wouldn't judge me. I ran over and hugged Collin (yes I had phased back because I needed my head to myself and Collin wasn't phased) he hugged me back. I don't know how long we stood there. Collin comforting me. And in that moment I was thankful for all the disaster in my life. Without it I wouldn't have my pack…..my family. As I thought that I raised my head up and said "Thank you Collin. You know that you didn't need to do that. But thank you." he just smiled and nodded his head. And I knew that from this moment on I had another best friend. Just then I saw sunny. 

_**Hey**_

**Hey what happened to you?**

_**I imprinted on Brady AFTER I imprinted on seth.**_

**Ooooooh that don't sound good. Who you gunna choose?**

_**Very supportive sunny. And I definitely am going to choose seth.**_

**What about Brady?**

_**I don't know all I know is that I know seth better he was there for me and yes I know that I didn't know bray-bray at the time and he didn't get a chance but brady is young if I don't choose him….who knows maybe he will find another imprint. But if I choose bray-bray then seth will never be happy and I know this because I know seth better than I know Jake. So Seth it is. **_

Before sunny even got the chance to answer I ran and phased and went to find seth. When I found him I literally jumped on him. 

Me: seth I choose you! Not Brady. YOU!

The look on Seth's face didn't change. His eyes had no sparkle and his tail was tucked. 

Seth: :You don't have to say that. If you want Brady go. I love you. I love you just enough to let you go so you can be happy. Bella are you just saying that?

Me: of course not! Sure I care about Brady. But he is a kid I mean he is only 12. Plus you were there for me when everything happened. And I Love you more than I love ANYTHING in this world. That is why I choose you.

His eyes lit up with hope. I knew that I would do anything to keep that look on his face.

Seth: are you sure bella? If you want him I WILL let you go.

Me: of course I am sure Seth. 

Seth: ok I just want you to be happy.

Me: I am.

**I personally don't like this chapter. And yes I will admit that I was being a drama queen and overreacted to one review on my other story. I don't know why I quit it. But I have decided that I am going to start writing it again. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WILL NOT OVERREACT THIS TIME! I AM OPEN MINDED.**


	6. telling brady and patrol with paul

Having that recent drama partly over with. (I say partly because I still have to tell Brady.) every thing went back to normal. But today is going to be a busy day first I have to figure out who my parents are (and yes I know I was supposed to go earlier in the week but my life has just been too complicated.) and I have to tell Brady that I choose seth over him. This was most certainly a day that I was not looking forward to. Off to Bray-Bray's house I go.

When I arrived at Brady's house I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come to the door. About 30 seconds later Brady answered the door. As soon as he saw me his face lit up. Oh god. I don't know if I can do this. But I have to. _bella you're a wolf be strong this is for the best._ I gave my self a pep talk in my head. "Brady I don't know how to tell you this…I-" I wasn't even able to finish because Brady interrupted me. "you choose seth don't you? It is alright. I just met you. And you have known seth for what a couple days now. Its ok." he said with a sympathetic smile. " thank you Brady. Thank you for being so understanding." I said with true thankfulness in my voice. "Your welcome bella. We can still be friends…right?" he said with a worried look on his face. "of course!" we chatted for about an hour after that but finally I had to go because I had patrol with paul. Just GREAT. (note the sarcasm)

I ran out in the woods and phased. As soon as I phased I was bombarded with Paul's 'voice'

Paul: Hey bells. Did you choose?

Me: Ya.

Paul: who did ya choose?

Me: Seth

Paul: why do you seem so sad about it?

Me: because I had to do the same thing to Brady that Edward did to me. I can't even imagine what he was feeling. Edward was just a first love. But Brady was my 2nd imprint.

Paul: OOOOOH. Harsh.

Me: Well I would like to see what you would do if you imprinted on Leah. Then imprinted on Angela. You would be running to Jared Jake or Sam.

Paul: oh ok I see what you mean. But no I would not run to Jared Jake or Sam. I would run home and cry thank you very much.

Me: OOOOOH. Like that's much better. LOL

Paul: I know. Hey did you ever have that thing done about your dad?

Me: no I am going to do that after patrols.

Paul: oh ok. Well I always knew that you weren't Charlie's daughter. Do you know why?

Me: no.

Paul: because Charlie has his 'family scent' just like Billy does. **(A/N. I don't know if this is true but this is fiction and my story. So ya. LOL)**Tell me if you smell Billy then Jake can you tell that they are related?

Me: Ya….. I don't see where you are going with this.

Paul: well….you see all we have to do is see which scent is closest to yours. Simple. Plus If you don't wanna do the parents thing the same thing works for siblings.

Me: ok I think we will stick to the sibling thing. The parent thing would be weird.

Paul: ya It kind of would. So you want to do it this afternoon?

Me: ya I guess….the sooner the better.

Paul: ok. Well we have to tell the pack now. But whoever howls will get in trouble for false alarm. Soo Me

Or you?

Me: YOU! Duh.

Paul: true that. Alrighty then

As he said that he sat back on his haunches and howled. As that happened about 20 seconds later all voices

In our head all confused and wondering what was going on.

Me and Paul: nothing

All the pack (excluding me and Paul):WHAT?

Sam: ok which one of you?

Me: Paul

(at the same time)Paul: Me.

Sam: two weeks Saturday night patrols. LATE. Any way. Why did you howl Paul.

Me: He had an Idea to help me.

WELL DID YALL LIKE IT? I HOPE SO! AND YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS WEIRD. BUT MY STORY. LOLZ! PRESS THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW, COMPLIMENTS OR SUGESTIONS WHATEVER, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. HAPPY AUTHOR MAKES A BETTER STORY .

OK WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.


	7. brothers, and stories, and alphas oh my!

Sam: well I guess that would work. Guys line up.

All of the boys formed a straight line. We had seth do the testing 1. Because he was familiar with my scent. And 2. Because we knew he couldn't be my brother because of the imprint. Seth went down the line

Seth as he passed Sam shook his head. Sam nodded. He passed quill. Nada. Embry. Zilch. Collin. Nope. Paul. Zip. Brady. No…..DUH! But when seth passed Jake he started to say no but he did a double take and nodded his head. All the packs thoughts were all a mixture of "what!"'s and "Really?"s. seth nodded again and 'said'

Seth: Bella is Jake's sister all right. Scary about the similarities. (he shivers.)

Me: well that's settled. But it is kinda freaky that 1. Not a one of you noticed this and 2. I had a crush on my BROTHER…BEFORE I PHASED!

Seth: well lets hope so.

Seth mutters in his head. Leah just shakes her head.

Leah: seth you bonehead

Seth: yupyupyup

Sunny: wow he has more energy than I do.

All: where did you come from…..WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Sunny: getting revenge on the 'people' who killed my family.

Me: it wasn't the cullens was it? If not…..hope you had fun

Sunny: nope is wasn't the cullens. It was a read head a Jamaican.

Me: Victoria, Laurant, and James.

Jake: how do you know

Me: well you know last summer when I fell down two flights of stairs and out a window? Well that is not what happened. I was playing baseball with the cullens an-

Collin: YOU PLAY BASEBALL?

Me: yes (A/N: I know 'fragile Bella cannot play baseball' but none of that shiz in my story.) I do. Now will you let me finish?

Collin: ya.

Me: thank you. As I was saying. I was playing baseball with the cullens and just when it was my turn to bat Alice yelled "STOP!" so we all stopped and ran to the middle of the 'field' and Alice told us that there were nomads coming and that one of them was a tracker. They asked if they could play baseball with us and we were going to let them but then the breeze came and blew my scent to James and he was all "OMG! YOU BROUGHT A SNACK!" (said in the girlyish voice you can think of) and every one growls and he starts tracking me. Me Alice and Jasper run away to Arizona and he tricks me making me think that he has my mother so I go to the ballet studio alone. James starts torturing me . Edward comes and breaks a window I fall in the glass. James bites me. Edward Sucks the venom out. Blahblahblah. Now here comes the good part. Alice jumps on James's shoulders and RIPS off his HEAD! Soooooyaaaaa.

No one said anything because all of their mouths were hanging open and one thought went through my head "ya Imma be a bad-$$" they all cracked up at that.

Jake: O….M….FREAKIN…G!

All: WHAT?Jake: Bella is the rightful alpha!

Me: no Jake you are.

Jake: NO. you are the oldest. YOU are meant to be alpha.

Me: koolio.

Sam: do you want it.

Me: want what?

Sam: the alpha position.

That sent my head reeling. What would I choose? If I am alpha then well….. That would be cool. But what if I mess up? If I am not alpha then Jake would be alpha. And I might hold a grudge for it. What would I do?

Me: hey sam?

Sam: ya?

Me: Do you mind if I sleep on that?

Sam: sure no prob. Take as much time as you need.

Me: thank you sam. I will let you know sometime tomorrow.

**Hey guys, yawl are lucky that I have no problem with staying up after 9 and getting yelled at by my parents to turn the lights off because "THEY CANT SLEEP!" like sum lazy peeps. LOL. JK. It was just mom yelling at me. Dad watching the Lakers and Celtics game! (imma be watchin it while i rite da chappy 4 my other storie) ((LOLZ!)) GO CELTICS!**


	8. the dream'

_**Hey you guys sorry it took me so long to update I have been really busy. I am going to Gatlinburg Tennessee in a few days. So until then I will be updating! **__**J**___

I went home that night thinking about what Sam had said. That I could be alpha if I wanted. I didn't know if I wanted it or not. The same reasons floated through my head. I want to but I am afraid that I will mess up. I don't think that I am ready for that yet. But…UGH! I just don't know. I want it but that Is so much responsibility. I mean as alpha I make all the decisions. Wait…the WOLF side of me wants but the HUMAN side is putting up a fight and kinda knocking some since in my head…again I say I just don't know.

I went to sleep that night still undecided hopefully I would have my answer by tomorrow. That was when I promised sam an answer and that is when I will give it to him. I just didn't know.

I fell asleep. And suddenly I was in a world that I knew was mine. I knew I was in LaPush. And I also knew that I was in my wolf form (Well if my body was human I would OBVIOUSALLY know) we were in the clearing. The only thing that was different was the line up. Usually it was Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill, Me, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Sunny. But no this time it was all the same except this time I was in the front I was in Sam's spot. I didn't know WHO we were going to fight. I didn't know when. And just as I thought that I got my answer. Three men in black robes stepped out from the trees. My pack started growling…..wait why did I say that.

Embry: hey bells you got any clue who these people are?

Me: Nooooo….why would I?

Embry: well you are alpha now I was just asking.

Me: just because I am alpha doesn't mean I know every thing embry.

Embry: ok Just asking.

Just then the leader spoke "hello, I am Aro. These are my brothers Caius. And Marcus" he gestured to them as he said their names "we are from the Volturi. I was wondering where the cullens were any of you DOGS know?" my Pack growled at the insult. Me: hey guys I am going to phase back. To talk. Who wants to come?

Seth: memememememe! Ha-ha. I sound five. But me.

Me: ok. Ha-ha. Come on.

Both me and Seth went to phase. Once we phased back we walked up to 'Aro'.

"what is you business with the cullens?" I asked before I let out ANYTHING that I knew about the cullens.

"they have broken the law." Aro said. "they created an immortal child" all my pack growled in reaction two what I assumed were 'guards' stepped out of the woods. "STOP! None of you do ANYTHING!" they all whimpered and laid down. "now as you were saying. What is an immortal child and why are they against the law?" I asked Aro. He then said "an immortal child are children that change into vampires. They are frozen at the state that they are changed they cant go forward and cannot learn. So they do not know that they cannot expose us to humans" umm. Wasn't expecting that I really don't know who…..ROSILIE! "Aro. I need to know. Which one of the cullens have commited this crime?" he smiled sadly "Rosalie hale." I nodded. "well they are probably in Alaska. That is where they probably are. But I havent heard from them since their brother broke up with me….."

He nodded and said "well I must be on my way" we nodded and then I woke up. And my decision was made. I would take on the alpha position


	9. umm soo your the new alpha?

**hey guys i know that i havn't updated. but as i toldl you recently i have been in gatlinburg and really didn't have time. I worked on this chapter some while i was gone but i did the rest at home. **

Who was on Patrol? I thought to myself. Leah and Seth! Hahaha! I jumped out of bed opened my window jumped out and phased **(**I don't sleep in pajamas or anything cuz I know that I could have to jump out at night and phase at anytime. So….ya).

Both: Hey bells!

Me: hey

Seth: hey babe. What have you been doing.

Leah: have you decided? About the Alpha thing.

Me: ya.

That triggered thoughts of the dream and what happened and then leah and seth knew ALL about my dream. I Knew that I wanted to be alpha but I didn't know how it would happen.

Me: ya I decided to take it.

Leah: Mrs. Lucy had a steamboat the steamboat had a bell…..

Leah started singing suddenly. She knew that song got on my nerves. It has ever since I was a kid!

Me: stop!

Leah: Mrs. Lucy went to heaven the steam boat went to hello operator.

Me: Leah stop you KNOW I hate that song

Leah: pleas give me number nine and If you disconnect me Ill chop of your behind.

Me: _LEAH SHUT UP! __**NOW! **_

My voice had a tone in it that I had never heard before but leah stopped singing

Seth: Why did you stop so suddenly sis?

Leah: because I cant sing it anymore.

Seth: sing the next line of the song.

Leah: I CANT!

Me: well… umm…

Seth: bella tell leah to do something with that new voice.

Me: ummmm._ leah phase back for 5 seconds and then phase again._

Leah was human I counted 1.…2.….3.…..4.….5 and she phased back.

Leah: what was that for?

Me: I don't know.

Leah: well thanks for giving my brother a show!

Me:_ come off it!_

Leah: ok.

Seth: holy crap bella!

Me: what?

Seth: who is the ONLY person who could make us do stuff and not find a way around it?

Me: sam.

Seth: what rank is sam?

Me: alpha duh!

Seth: well then there are two alphas.

HOLY CRAP!

Me: did what I think just happened just happen?

Both: yupyupyup.

Me: well. Do yall think we should get the pack?

Seth: no I think it can wait till morning….but it ain't my decision.

Me: OOOOOH yes is. With you being my mate that makes you Alpha male. Sooo HA! **(A/N. Imma be sorry. I just HAD to put that in there. LOLZ!)**

Seth: ask leah. She's smarter.

Me: leah?

Leah: I would wait untill tomorrow. I mean who wants to be woken up at 3 am.?

Me: no one. Well seth I need to talk to leah you can go I take up the rest of you patrol.

Seth: Thanks Bells!

Me: welcome.

Seth went to phase back and leah and I just talked about our imprints….just girl stuff.

(four hours later)

Me: hey leah we had better go….everyone will be over at em's

Leah: ya. Come on

Me: leah I gotta go by my house and get some clothes.

Leah: ok I will wait here for you.

Me: ok.

I went back to my house phased back climbed in my window and then got my clothes and dressed and headed for Emily's place. I hopped in my truck and drove. Half way there my car broke down.(A/N. in my story bella knows just as much about cars as Jake does J) I got and popped the hood. Turns out it was my battery. Nothing hard. I guess that my poor truck just couldn't handle it. I got my cell out and called jake.

"hello?" jake answered and I could hear the boys and leah ask who it was.

"hey Jake. I need you to bring a spare battery for my truck I kinda died." I said.

"Sure I will be right there" Jake said.

"thanks jake!" I said. "see you when you get here"

About five minutes later jake got there with the battery and we replaced it easily. I hopped in the truck and jake in his rabbit and off to emilys we go to tell the pack that I was now alpha. YAY!(note the sarcasm)

As we approached I parked my truck and then went in.

"hey guys!" I said

**Hey**

_**Hey!**_

**What you been up to?**

_**Nothing. **_

**Koolio!**

After my short conversation with sunny sam asked the question I REALLY didn't wanna answer.

"did you decide?" he said.

"yes." the decision was already set in stone done.

"what did you decide" he asked

" I decided to take it." I said kind of shyly

"ok then soo when do you want it?" asked I could tell he knew I had already took the position but he wanted the pack to know.

"I kinda already have it." I mumbled.

"ummwhat sorry even with werewolf hearing I couldn't understand speak up please."

"I said I already took it." I said at normal tone.

"ok then pack only cook out at my place tonight! Everybody free?" sam asked

Harmonious "yup"s went through the kitchen.

"if that's alright with you" sam said looking at me.

"ya." I soooo hate sam right now.


	10. REALLY?

We were all getting ready for the cook out. Jake was in charge of the steaks and quill drinks. Emily, leah, and me were all in charge of the rest of the cooking. The rest of the pack were just sitting on their lazy bums. Some times I want to KICK their bums. Emily's cousin Jenna was bringing over her niece Claire, Quill's imprint. Hopefully everything would go smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary would happen. But in this world…..anything was unfortunately possible.

Seth went to the bathroom, Collin Brady and Jared went to the cliffs and they said to call them when the food was ready. About 5 minutes later the worst thing that could possibly happen did. Embry spilt beer All over leah.

"EMBRY!" leah screamed and started shaking. "am going to KILL YOU!" she phased as did embry and they went into the woods in a chase.

30 minutes later embry came out of the woods with a few minor cuts.

"where's leah?" we all asked. "she went to go change clothes." Seth, Collin, Brady, and Jared had just came back when we heard leah scream "SETH!"

"yes leah?" seth said wondering what he could have possibly done this time.

" I TOLD you to stay OUT of my ROOM!" leah growled at him.

"Hey, um leah I would appreciate it if you wouldn't SCREAM at my IMPRINT!" I said.

"sorry BB" leah said.

"its fine just don't do it again" I said laughingly.

"but seth stay out of my room!" seth looked so confused that his face was screwed up in 10 different directions.

"lee lee I haven't been in your room." Leah's face got so red from anger and she started shaking.

"yes SETHY you have." she said threatening but quietly "who else would TRASH my room?"

"leah." I said she nodded her head then continued her rant.

"well will ONE of you explain why my room is trashed and all my delicates are hung all through the woods?" leah was shaking so bad she phased.

"no one else phase I want to talk to Lee Lee" I said. I went to phase and as soon as I did I heard leah complaining about how EMBARASSING it was.

"well excuse me if I don't want my bras and panties strung out all over the WOODS!" leah screamed in my face.

"Leah you will not yell at me again. You will explain calmly and clearly what happened." I said in the alpha voice. "ok so I come home you and seth were down stairs and then we all left to go to sams for the cook out. Seth went to the bathroom and Collin, Jared, and Brady went to the cliffs. Embry spilled beer all over me so I chased him down then went to change clothes and my room was trashed!"

"Ummmmmm.. Leah you know you just had to pick up the scent and then you would have had your answer." I said like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

" the weird thing was there was no scent!" leah said.

"Leah, I think I know what happened" I said slowly and sadly. "the Cullens are back….. And they brought a friend." I had hoped this wouldn't happen. Now I would have to face Edward. And his family and tell them that I had imprinted on seth and that I was actually Quileute. How would they take it? Would they kill me? Would they shrug and walk away? Would Edward attack Seth? I wonder how they will react to sunny? All these questions and more raced through my head at the same time. I could tell that this would be an interesting week.

**_ hey guys i'm sorry that i haven't been updating i have been grounded. sucks right? anyway i am back now and hopefully i will be able to update regularly. :)_**

**_-Ps. please review tell me what you think!_**


	11. WOW! i feel better!

I decided that that I would have to visit the cullens in human form because if I didn't A. (being the most important reason) they would have a problem knowing who I am and might kill me. B. I wouldn't be able to communicate with them. Leah and Seth were to come with me. I really didn't want to do it with back up but I knew that Jacob wasn't going to let me go alone.

We all went to the edge of the woods. Leah and Seth phased I stayed in human form for the previous reasons. We ran towards the Cullen territory and were bombarded with a smell that wasn't there before because the cullens had left. Leah phased to human form as did Seth and we all walked the rest of the way to the cullens. When we got there we heard a lot of growling from inside the house. I guess they knew that we were coming. Because when we got there Emmett and jasper were outside on the porch but as soon as they saw me they both smiled.

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed

"Hey Em!" I said and ran and gave him a hug.

"Ugh." Seth said. And Leah

"Bells? Why do you smell like dog?" he said "besides the obvious reasons"

"well funny story actually….Ummmm. Well Jacob's actually my brother and I'm half Quileute and being around you guys so much triggered my phase and I'm a wolf and alpha!"

Emmett stood there looking befuzzled jasper was the same way. Slowly Emmett opened his mouth and said "GUYS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME OUT HERE!" all of the cullens came running.

"ALI!" "BELLA!" we both screamed at the same time. We started jumping up and down then the rest of the cullens came running.

"Bella's here? I didn't smell her. All I smelled were these two DOGS here." Rosalie said

I growled so loud that the cullens covered their ears "I WOULD APPRICIATE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT CALL MY _**BEST FRIEND**_ AND _**IMPRINT **__**DOGS!"**_ I was shaking so badly I was about to phase when seth came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

" Bells. She is Rosalie. It's in her nature. NO OFFENCE EMMETT! But you need to just ignore her."

I nodded and went on. "sorry Rosie….I'm just a _**LITTLE **_protective of my pack."

She nodded and we went on like we normally would until a certain person decided to make an appearance.

"Bella?" Edward asked? "You.." he took a deep breath and continued " You are a wolf and you imprinted." he stated. " Bella. I know that you can never forgive me but…..I'm sorry. I left for your own good. I didn't want you to be a part of this life. I now realize it was a mistake."

I jerked out of Seth's arms and got in Edwards face. "A _**MISTAKE**_? YOU THINK LEAVING WAS A MISTAKE? I WAS _**MUCH MUCH **_MORE THAN THAT EDWARD! YOU LEFT. I _**LOVED YOU. I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!**_ THEN YOU JUST UP AND LEFT I WAS SO BROKEN. YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF YOU SAW THE LOOK ON CHARLIES FACE THOSE MONTHS WHEN YOU WERE GONE. I HAD TURNED TO JACOB. HE LEFT. NOT THAT IT WAS HIS FAULT THO. BUT _**YOU…YOU CHOSE**_ TO LEAVE. But you know…I sort of have to thank you. If you would have stayed and changed me…..I would have never found Seth. I would have never figured out that Charlie wasn't my father. I would have never found out that I was a wolf!" I said taking a breath and looked around. All of the Cullen family was crying. "Em, Rose, Ali, jazz, Carlisle, Esme, I forgive all of you…. But I cannot forgive you Edward.. I'm sorry." then I remembered the whole reason we came here "Do you guys have anybody new In your coven?" they nodded.

"I don't like that you were on my land I already know what she/he does." I said " I could pronounce 'war' but I cannot do that to family. But I assure you… next time you come on our land without permission. As alpha…I will have to do what my great great grandfather promised."

We all walked off and back to the pack we go. Well with that over with. "OH! And ali. Rose all of you. You have permission to come on our land…..as long as you are accompanied by a wolf.." I said. "Send me your new phone 's and things. We can still be friends. No matter what!"

-_**A/N. I have sore arms from retyping this chapter so much….. I hope I FINALLY got it right. **_

_**Tell me how you like it! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**PLZ!**_


	12. devistation

"you finally got that out of your system didn't you…I never knew you didn't forgive him…..ummmm.." Jacob said.

"ya….I think im gunna take a run…. Seth, Jake, wanna join me?" I inquired.

"SURE!" seth practically screamed, Jake and I just shook our heads and laughed.

"I guess." Jake replied.

"lets go." I said smiling.

We all ran outside, stripped and phased. I was first and was bombarded by a boatload of questions like 'when did you start feeling the way you do about Edward?' and 'why did you just now let all of that out?'

"well guys, I was just waiting for the right time….I knew that I felt that way, I just…never let it out until I thought the time was right" I said rather thoughtfully.

"wow." was all that they could say. I decided I wanted some alone time with seth… I mean since I became Alpha…all I have had time for was pack stuff. I mean we hardly ever get any alone time!

"oh great….first… I loose my best friend and sister….next she just ditches me…..LOVE YOU TO SIS! so much for family ties!"

"I love you jake but I ain't had no time to spend with seth!" I said. He just nodded his big wolfy head then phased back…. As he walked away I could hear him grumbling something about how nobody loves him….and it was soooo freaking hilarious! Me and seth just broke out laughing!

"WOW!:" exclaimed seth. "I know right…." I said. "you know we haven't spent much time together since the whole alpha thing…..it sucks…."

Me and seth spent then next 6 hours just romping around playing….. "ugh….why does summer break have to end?" said seth.

"well just be glad we don't have to start as early as the younger kids." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"hey, you know what I just realized?" said seth. "what?"

"I haven't seen sunny for a while"

"well that's because I didn't tell anybody but sunny kind of found a pack….of REAL wolves…I decided it would be better for him…"

"oh….I'm gunna miss the little guy….hey can you still talk to him through that link thingy?"

"ya. But he has to let me though"

"oh."

Just then we heard a scream from inside the house when we ran inside we found Emily laying on the ground With her wrists slit bearly breathing and a not beside her that read

Dear everyone,

I decided I couldn't take it anymore….now it seemed that all everyone cared about was the sake of the pack….I was just a little human who was in the way….I don't have the strength like Kim does to go through this…. I'm sorry but every time I tried to help I was just pushed out of the way and told that I couldn't do anything…Sam I love you but the only time we had together was when you came home from patrol and even then sometimes you would get interrupted by one of the other wolves howling and needing you….I understand that and that's why that reason didn't cound I know that you would have done anything and you would have even stopped phasing if I would have asked you to but I didn't because I knew that you loved being a wolf… Bella and Leah I thank you both for all your help ,especially you leah you got over what happened to you and forgave me and tried to help but in the end it just wasn't enough…..Quill and Embry…..well lets just hope that yall can stop trying to pick a fight or gamble long enough to miss me. You guys are the kids that I never had the time to have. You got on my nerves…but I couldn't have loved you anymore if you were my blood… brady and Collin I hadn't had much time with you guys but I can tell right now that you can hold your own. You have the guys to stand up for u but you really don't need them. Seth. You are VERY special but I love you because of it! But you need to learn to stick up for your self and not put up with the crap that they guys give you. Jared. Well I have nothing to say….besides I loved you like a brother….. Paul. You…..well….theres no words to describe you. But I will try. Your temper gets the best of you sometimes but you care about your family and your pack. that's something I admire about you. You even if you were mad at that person if some body said something about them you would stick up for them. I hope that you find your imprint someday…and hopefully she can take the pain better than I did. I for my sake hope that I do not make it…..I love all of you guys so much but as I said multiple times I just cant take it anymore.

-Emily

Sam was so distraught it was hard for all of us to even think.. Thank god that seth had thought to call 911 otherwise…. Well I couldn't even think about that. We all loved emily and hoped that she would be allright and as me and jake phased to pick up patrol(yes even after this happened I am making them do patrol)

And as soon as we were both running we both had a guilt on our minds….we couldn't help but feel responsible for it…. I mean it might have been me or jake on time that called sam away from emily.. The other thing we had in common in that moment was wondering if emily would be ok or not….. I pray to god that she is….

_**Hey guys I hope that you liked my chapter I am not promoting suicide! Lets just get that straight…. I know that it happenes but it is a tragaty and you can always get over the guy like bella did or whatever happened you can go ahead and be urself wit out bein deprssd and crap… anyway review if you liked my chapter! :p**_


	13. Sleep at last

**Hey guys yea I know it has been 4EVZ since I updated but things have happened and I have been up to my ears in drama, DRAMA, drama…shiz stinks… well here 'ya go! (=**

(4 months later)

Emily fully recovered and had apologized so many times for what she had done. Now that all that was over we were all thankful to be just sitting around the bonfire.

"hey bells?" Seth broke the silence

"hmm?" I said while leaning against him

"you wanna see if jake and leah wanna take a run?" we all knew quill jarred and sam wouldn't because they wanted to stay with their imprints.

"yeah that sounds…..(YAWN) cool I guess" I said barely able to keep my eyes open.

"sounds like you would rather sleep huh?"

"mmmmhhhhmmmm"

"ill take ya home lemme tell sam and Ill be right back okay?"

I just nodded…I hadn't slept for a while….well what do you expect? Freakin patrols because evidentally im just SOOOO nice as to help everyone else well ya know what? Paul? Ur gunna have to patrol tonight cuz guess what? Im going to sleep! So ha!

"cummon bells" seth said as he came back.

As soon as I got home I went to bed.. "night seth" and I was OUT.

**This chapter is VERY VERY short but because of it I promise I shall write a VERY VERY long chapter next time **

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW :**

**REVIEW ****J**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I need help I cant rite this on my own and intill I get some of my friends help im not going to be updating.**

** I am on the verge of one of my friends helping me so. Itll only be a bit but. When I do start writing again I would really like it if ya'll would read and review. **

**Cuz I loves the reviews! Please 4give me for not updating.**

**- madi**


End file.
